


Juliet and Romeo

by QueerBrat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream isn’t a god in this, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, Tags May Change, legit one conversation and they kiss, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBrat/pseuds/QueerBrat
Summary: For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo~~~In a far off land many factions live in an unstable peace. Though out of all of these groups two show the most aggression to eachother. SMP and L’Manburg. For now they are at peace but that may change at any moment.Dream has a promising life. He’s destined to take over the SMP. As long as he can keep out of trouble and focus on his goal he should take over easily.Fundy is the son of the leader of L’Manburg. He’s given a lot more freedom, which normally leads to a lot more trouble.One night these two meet. Will love win or will the hatred of their groups destroy them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. The Feud

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m changing a lot of canon things I will list here  
> -Dream isn’t super powerful nor is he in control. He’s being trained to take over the SMP  
> -Every group has a leader and then their advisor for SMP the leader is Punz and his advisor is Callahan for L’Manburg the leader is Wilber and his advisor is Niki  
> -This is set in a non Minecraft world  
> -Eret is the King, his role is to try and maintain a peace among everyone  
> -Technoblade isn’t with a side but is loyal to Dream in this 
> 
> I’ll add more changes later when their relevant

Wilber sighs as he rubs his eyes and listens to Tubbo’s report of the fight that just happened. 

“Who caused it-“ he asks, annoyance clear in his tone. 

“Purpled and Ponk got into an argument with SapNap. I tried to stop it but then Technoblade showed up and made it worse,” Tubbo says with a sigh, “Would have been a bad one if Eret hadn’t shown up on time! Luckily he stoped it but…he was pretty upset.”

“Where is Fundy?” Niki pipes up as she frowns, “Was he with the fight? He’s been gone all day.”

“He wasn’t at the fight! But I saw him earlier walking around the forest- he seemed down,” Tubbo says as he keeps his hands behind his back. Wilber nods a bit not looking surprised. 

“He’s been very upset lately. I’ve decided to give him space! He’ll come home though once it grows dark,” Wilber states, “Though he’ll probably just mope in his room-“

“Do you know why he’s upset?” Tubbo asks as he tilts his head wondering if he could help. 

“He won’t say,” Wilber says and rubs his eyes. As he says that Fundy walks inside the gates, his head lowered and ears flopped over. 

“I can try talking to him alone,” Tubbo suggests. Wilber nods as he turns to Niki and the two walk off discussing plans. Tubbo walks over to Fundy smiling at him.

“Good Morning Fundy!” Tubbo calls out as he waves at him. Fundy just sighs and looks up at him.

“Is it morning?” Fundy asks. Tubbo nods at that.

“Only nine!”

“The day goes by slow when everything is miserable-“ 

“Why are you so miserable?” Tubbo asks and puts a hand on Fundy’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know…I feel like life is just empty. What’s the point of doing things when you just feel alone,” Fundy says as he sighs loudly. Tubbo didn’t fully know how to respond- that was pretty dramatic. 

“Well you have me and Tommy! And your father! And all of L’Manburg!” Tubbo cheerfully. Fundy frowns a bit and shrugs. 

“I don’t know…I think I’ll just go back to walking-“ Fundy says but before he can walk off Tubbo grabs his arm. 

“Let’s go together! You shouldn’t be sad alone!” Tubbo says causing Fundy to smile a bit and nod. The two walk off leaving L’Manburg to go walk in the forest. 

Meanwhile in the SMP Punz was talking to Bad.

“We’re trying to remain at peace with L’Manburg. Wilber and I’s peace treaty can’t be kept if our members keep arguing. I don’t think Eret will stand for much more of this,” Punz says as he sighs and shakes his head. 

“It’s sad you two hate each other so much. You’re both strong. Have you thought about my deal though?” Bad asks as he tilts his head. 

“I’ll tell you what I told you last time- I will not force Dream to do anything he doesn’t want to do. I’ll talk to him but his happiness is more important then us being allies. 

“He would be happy! If you agree to this then you won’t need to worry about L’Manburg,” Bad argues. Punz shakes his head and waves his hand at Bad to signal him to stop. 

“If Dream agrees. I’ll agree. You have to convince him to agree,” Punz says as he shakes his head, “I’m throwing a party tonight. Charm him there.” Bad nods at that smiling. He turns and heads out as Punz sighs and thinks as he sits down. 

Tubbo and Fundy where waking together talking and Fundy was finally smiling happily. The two had ended up walking into SMP land. That’s when they noticed a sign. They walk closer to it and begins to read it. 

“It looks like Punz is throwing a party tonight,” Tubbo says and thinks. 

“There we go! That could be a fun idea! We can go to the party!” Tubbo says. 

“Don’t be stupid Tubbo. We would never be allowed in-“ Fundy sighs as he mopes again. 

“It’s a costume party. We’ll have masks and you can wear a hood! No one will know it’s us! Tommy can come as well!” Tubbo explains. Fundy thinks and smiles more as he nods. 

“Alright. Why not! This seems pretty fun,” Fundy says as his tail begins to wag happily. The two quickly head back to get ready.


	2. The Party Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SMP Party begins

“Where’s Dream,” Callahan asks George as he taps his foot. Punz had asked him to make sure Dream was ready. 

“I have no clue,” George says, “I told him to hurry up.” With that Dream walks in as he frowns and adjusts his mask. 

“I’m here, what is it?” Dream asks as he looks between the two. 

“We need to talk. Punz wanted me to make sure you where ready for tonight. How do you feel about marriage though Dream?” Callahan asks. 

“It’s an honor I don’t want,” Dream answers.

“Well you’ll have someone at the party tonight who is interested in marrying you. It would be best for the SMP if you agree to it,” Callahan says, “We could benefit from it. But in the end it’s your choice. But you could do a lot worse then Bad.”

Dream shakes his head clearly unhappy where this was going. He wasn’t interested in marrying. It seemed so…pointless. 

“Can you at least pretend to enjoy your time tonight with him. Give him a chance. You don’t have to be so close minded,” Callahan asks as he crosses his arms. Dream thinks for a moment before nodding. 

“I can do that. I can give it a try but…I won’t promise it will change my mind,” Dream says knowing agreeing to this would be easier then arguing. 

“Very well. Get dressed and meet us downstairs. People will join soon,” Callahan says as he leaves. George shakes his head as he and Dream head back to Dream’s room. 

“You really could do a lot worse then Bad. Marrying him would make your leadership a powerful one,” George says. Dream just nods. He knew it was smart but…he wasn’t interested. 

Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy were all sneaking out of L’Manburg in their costumes. They where all pretty unrecognizable as they quickly head to the SMP’s castle. 

“This is going to be fun,” Tommy says as he laughs a bit.

“Are you sure?” Fundy asks as he looks over, “If we get caught it could start a massive fight. Could ruin the treaty.”

“We won’t get caught,” Tommy assured him as he pats his back. 

“You said it yourself Fundy, you need this! It will cheer you up! Don’t worry,” Tubbo says. Fundy nods more as he adjust the costume to make sure his fox features were hidden. 

“I guess you’re right-“ Fundy mumbles. 

“Once we get there we can dance and party!” Tommy says as they see the castle as well as others who show up. 

“That sounds…exhausting,” Fundy admits but just lets Tommy lead them straight to the party. The three just walk inside unrecognized. They happily go to hang around with others. Tommy and Tubbo were both having a pretty fun time though Fundy still felt in a slump. The party wasn’t making him feel better. Though he just keeps watching the other guests dance and have fun. Suddenly Punz entered and Fundy couldn’t help but feel scared. This was a bad idea- he shouldn’t have come here. 

“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the SMP party! I’m glad you could all make it! Have fun with dancing and refreshments!” He announces before sitting down with Callahan. The two seemed to be talking happily about the event. 

Fundy just takes a deep breath as he glances around. He began to recognize some people. Though one person made his heart skip a beat. Technoblade. He wasn’t apart of SMP but he was an agitator against L’Manburg. Fundy was not a fan of him. Techno was standing next to Punz when his eyes land on Fundy and they widen. Fundy glances away terrified. 

“That’s Wilber’s son!” Techno growls angrily to Punz as he notices the fox boy’s tail slip out. He goes to grab his sword though before he can Punz interrupts him. 

“Technoblade. No. This is a party. Fundy isn’t causing any harm. We’re at peace with L’Manburg. As long as he isn’t hurting anyone you will leave him alone,” Punz says before adding, “Anyway I’ve heard a lot about Fundy he has a good reputation.” Techno rolls his eyes. He puts his sword away though and leans against the wall. Techno knew if he pushed this more it would result in Dream becoming upset with him.


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream joins the party and Fundy is starstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more change that I kinda implied but wanted to state  
> •Dream is adopted by Punz

Dream looks at himself and adjusts his mask over his face before turning to George. 

“Alright. Let’s head down,” he says. George nods as he smiles and holds the door for him. Dream walks downstairs and into the party. He sees Bad talking to Ant. Dream was going to make his way over to him before he changes his mind and goes to get something to eat. He can talk to Bad later. George watches him but goes and joins the party leaving Dream alone. 

Fundy was prepared to go grab Tubbo and Tommy to leave. When Dream entered. He saw him and his eyes widen. He didn’t know how to react. He’s never seen someone so…amazing. Who was this masked man? What should he do? He’s never felt like this- the empty feeling he felt was gone, filled with you curiously. Fundy looks over seeing Tommy and Tubbo distracted and still enjoying themselves. So…Fundy decided to shoot his shot. 

The fox boy stands up as straight as he can and makes his way over to Dream. 

“Hello,” Fundy says as he does his best to hide his features. Dream blinks a bit and just thinks before responding. 

“Hello,” Dream says as he feels strange, almost like he wanted to puke from excitement. What was this?

“I just wanted to say…um…your very stunning-“ Fundy says blushing more not knowing what he should say. Dream laughs a bit at that- he was glad for his mask in this moment. It covered his blush from the mysterious man.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you,” Dream says glancing away. No one seemed to notice the two. Fundy nods a bit trying to figure out what he should do to continue this conversation. He didn’t have to though, Dream continued talking, “Your eyes are enchanting.” 

“Thanks,” Fundy says unable to contain a small giggle of excitement, “Ever since you walked in I couldn’t turn my gaze from you.”

“You don’t even know my name? How can you think so highly of me,” Dream comments as he puts his hands on his hips. 

“I don’t care! I’m sure you’re amazing,” Fundy says as he smiles more, “I can just tell!”

“Well I feel the same about you,” Dream says as he thinks and just goes to put a hand on Fundy’s arm. What Fundy does next genuinely surprised him. He pulls his mask up a bit and Dream’s before he leans closer kissing the other. To both of their surprises Dream kisses back and pulls him closer. The two strangers kiss for a long moment before their interrupted by a cough. Dream pulls away and looks over seeing George standing there. 

“Punz and Callahan want to speak to you,” George says as he raises an eyebrow looking at the mysterious boy with Dream. 

“Huh? Why would they need to talk to him?” Fundy asks confused. 

“Oh- um. Punz is my adopted father,” Dream explains. Fundy’s eyes widen at that. Oh crap. Oh crap! He looks around and just begins to take steps back. He turns away and goes to find Tubbo and Tommy so they could leave. 

“George! Who are those three,” Dream asks looking at Fundy trying to pull Tubbo and Tommy out. 

“I recognize two of them. Those two are Tommy and Tubbo. Their both high ranking members of L’Manburg,” George says. 

“Who’s the other one?” Dream asks and tilts his head curiously. 

“The one you where…his name is Fundy. He’s the son of Wilber Soot,” George says. Dream’s eyes widen as he glances away. 

“Really?” Dream asks trying to hide his disappointment. Of corse the one man he felt genuinely in love with was the son of the one man he hates. He looks over again as Fundy finally convinces the other two to leave with him. He looks back at Dream one more time before they leave. 

“Come on let’s get going,” George says as he pulls Dream over to the others. Dream still couldn’t understand how bad his luck was. He knew though he was in love. This has to be was- it felt…amazing. 

“Fundy! Why did we leave!” Tommy asks sounding annoyed. 

“I…I made a mistake-“ Fundy says as he looks at them, “Can you two keep a secret?” Both boys look at each other confused at Fundy’s request. Though they nod.

“I found someone who stole my heart,” Fundy says and smiles as he puts his hands over his heart. 

“Wow! Really?” Tubbo asks sounding surprised, “Who? Did you catch her, or his…or their, name?” 

“Yah- that’s…kinda the issue,” Fundy laughs as he looks down. 

“Oh no- Fundy who did you fall in love with,” Tommy asks. 

“Punz’s adopted son…Dream,” Fundy says as he glances away. The other two groan and just shake their heads. 

“Fundy! God damn it,” Tommy growls as he flicks the other, “Let’s just go before we piss more people off.” 

“Yah- I’ll meet you guys later. Ok,” Fundy says, “I’m gonna go on another walk and think.”

“Ok. Just be back before it’s to late,” Tubbo says as the two walk off. Fundy smiles and thinks. He glances around and begins to make his way around the castle. He begins to look around and that’s when he hears a voice. His eyes widen as he hides in a bush.


	4. The Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Fundy meet up again

Fundy frowns as he tries to hide as best as he can in the bush. His heartbeat quickens as he tilts his head. He pulls his hood off and used his ears to listen closer. He peaks out and sees Dream standing on a balcony. Fundy feels his heart flutter as he tries to scoot closer to see him better. 

“Dream,” he mumbles and just sighs saying his name, “I shouldn’t be doing this. I should forget you…but I can’t…” He knew he was talking to himself but he couldn’t help it. 

“Fundy…Oh Fundy” Dream sighs as he sighs and leans against the balcony, “Why do you have to be Fundy? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won’t change your name, just swear you love me and I’ll change mine-“

Fundy blushes as he watches and just takes his mask off setting it down. Should he leave? If he gets caught he’ll definitely be killed or taken prisoner. But he had to listen for more. He needed to be here with his Dream.

“Why can’t we be together! Just because we’re supposed to be enemies. Why are we enemies? Our fathers are enemies but why should we follow them- I know that no matter what I can’t hate you. Oh Fundy. I wish you where here,” Dream says as he looks out not noticing Fundy. 

“I hear your words and I agree. Just say the word and I’ll change everything!” Fundy calls out before he can think. He covers his mouth a bit worried. Dream’s eyes widen as he looks around. 

“Who’s there!” he calls out not realizing it was Fundy, “Show yourself! Don’t hide in the bushes and spy on me!”

Fundy peaks out more now showing the other his face. He was smiling as he looks at him.  
“I swear! I’m willing to give everything up for you!”

“I recognize that voice now! Fundy! What are you doing here!” Dream says as he leans out more. Fundy makes his way out of the bush fully dropping the clock as he looks up at him. 

“I had to see you again. Because I love you Dream. I want to kiss you again,” Fundy calls out as Dream just blushes more. 

“You should leave! They’ll kill you if they find you,” Dream warns, “I don’t want you dead. I don’t know how I would keep going now without you.”

“I don’t care if they find me, torture me, kill me! Whatever! As long as I see you,” Fundy says. Dream just scoffs as he shakes his head. 

“I would do anything to keep you safe, my Fundy,” Dream whispered loudly trying to not draw any attention.

“They won’t find me in the darkness. Even if they do I can run! I can run so fast they won’t ever find me!” Fundy brags as he keeps his hands on his hips. 

“How did you even find my bedroom, there are a lot of rooms in this castle,” Dream asks as he tilts his head. 

“Love led me to it,” Fundy says. He was honestly trying really hard to be romantic- though it was cheesy Dream loved it. It made him love the other more. 

“I’m glad it’s dark or else you would see me blushing-“ Dream admits, “I’m glad you’re here…even if I’m worried. Did you mean what you said. You would give everything up for me?”

“I would! I really would! I love you. I would give up L’Manburg, my father, my friends, my life!” Fundy declares as he thinks. 

“That’s a little unneeded…but I would do the same,” Dream admits, “You should leave. We can meet again later.”

“Wait! Let me give you something first!” Fundy says as he grabs the vines on the side of the tower and climbs up to Dream’s balcony. Dream’s eyes widen as Fundy leans over and kisses him. The two smile and just enjoy the kiss, Dream making sure to hold onto Fundy so he won’t fall. After a moment they pull away and just smile as they look at each other. 

“Promise me your love,” Fundy says, “And I’ll promise you mine!”

“Alright!” Dream says after a moment of thinking, “I promise you my love as well!” Dream pulls Fundy into another kiss as Fundy clings onto the railing. Then they hear another voice call out. 

“Dream! Are you in there!”

“George-“ Dream mumbles, “I must leave! Goodbye Fundy. Be safe-“ Dream goes to head inside before he’s stopped by Fundy 

“Wait! Dream…meet me tomorrow! At nine! We can run away together,” Fundy says. Dream thinks and nods.  
“Alright. Tomorrow at nine. I’ll meet up with you. Now go! Before someone catches you.” Fundy nods as he smiles and climbs down. 

“Goodnight Dream! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Fundy calls out as he runs off. Dream watches him and waves. 

“Dream!”

“Coming!” With that Dream quickly turns around and heads to meet with George. 

“There you are- what where you doing out there,” George asks. 

“Nothing,” Dream says as he smiles and sighs laying down on his bed, “Don’t worry about it.”


	5. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza realizes he really shouldn’t get involved with forbidden love

“Philza!” 

Philza looks up and smiles a bit seeing Fundy run inside. He smiles as he looks over seeing the fox boy running. “Fundy? What are you doing here?”

“I have a favor?” Fundy asks as he glances away becoming a bit nervous, “I need you to officiate my wedding!”

Philza’s eyes widen at that, “You’re getting married? Fundy…I didn’t know you where getting married. Why didn’t Wilber tell me?”

“…cause he doesn’t know…” Fundy mumbles and looks down. Philza’s shock grows at that as he blinks. This wasn’t a situation he was prepared for. When Wilber had a son he assumed he might actually get to deal with grandpa issues…not this. Fundy saw his confusion and tries to explain more.   
“Well you see! I met a boy but he’s um…Punz’s adopted son. But we love each other a lot and we’re going to get married!” 

“Fundy. This is a bad idea-“ Philza says as he sighs. The fox boy grabs his arm.

“Please! Philza!” Fundy begs as he gives him a puppy dog face. Philza sighs loudly but nods. Fundy’s eyes widen as he smiles and hugs him. 

“I’m going to regret this. I’m assuming you don’t want anyone else to know,” Philza asks. Fundy nods as he smiles more.  
“You’re the best! Thank you!” Fundy giggles as he keeps hugging him. 

“When are you two being married?” Philza asks as he pats the other’s head. 

“Tomorrow at nine,” Fundy says. Philza nods as he just pats the other’s head. He knew this would be bad but honestly- Fundy seemed happier then he’s ever seen him. Maybe these two could help bend the hatred between L’Manburg and SMP. 

“You should head home,” Philza says as he lets go of him. Fundy nods.

“Ok! Bye Philza! You’re the best!” Fundy says as he waves and runs off. Philza shakes his head as he thinks. He sits down as he rubs his eyes. 

“I’m getting to old for this-“ 

As he says that Ranboo walks into the room and smiles a bit at him before frowning.  
“Is something wrong?”

Philza didn’t fully know how to explain this. Though he tried his best to explain what just happened to Ranboo. Who honestly didn’t know how to react to it. Though agreed to help if Philza needed it. 

“Where do you think Fundy went?” Tommy asks as he paces outside of L’Manburg. Tubbo shrugs a bit as he just watches and waits. 

“I don’t know maybe he got distracted?” Tubbo asks. 

“Or hurt…”

Tubbo gulps at that- what if Tommy was right. What if Fundy was seriously hurt and injured. What if he…died. Tommy noticed Tubbo’s fearful look.   
“Hey! Tubbo! It’s fine,” Tommy says as he puts a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure Fundy is just off having fun.”

Tubbo nods a bit and sighs.   
“I’m just worried. If he doesn’t come b-“

“Hey guys! Sorry I took so long!” Fundy calls out as he runs over smiling happily. 

“You’re happy,” Tommy teases as he nudged Fundy. Fundy blushes more and nodes. The other two laugh as they walk inside L’Manburg.

“Where were you three!” The three boys freeze and just look down knowing who that voice belonged to. 

“Dad- I’m sorry we-“ Fundy begins to say before being cut off by Tommy. 

“We where in the forest! Sorry we didn’t tell you,” Tommy says laughing a bit. Tubbo nods as well as Fundy. Wilber sighs but nods. He knew they where lying- but he really didn’t want to know where they where off to. 

“Alright. Just- don’t sneak out again. Fundy, Tubbo. I’m disappointed. Tommy- I’m glad you’re not hurt,” Wilber says. Fundy and Tubbo begin to laugh at that as Tommy gasps insulted.   
“Now get to bed!”

The three nod as they walk inside heading to their rooms. Fundy smiles as he lays down and giggles happily. He knew his dad would be furious when he disappeared with Dream but…he would have to understand. Fundy smiles as he cuddles his pillow and falls asleep.


	6. The Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Dream get married

‘Today is the day’ Dream thinks as he gets ready. He smiles as he sighs and just looks around. He makes sure no one is coming to his room. When he doesn’t see anyone he smiles and quickly goes to his balcony. Dream smiles and climbs over the ledge. 

“Where are you going?”

Dream’s eyes widen as he looks up and sees George standing there. Dream sighs a bit glad it was just George. He didn’t know if the other would rat him out, stop him, or let him run off. 

“Um…I’m going out,” Dream says as he glances away thinking as he does so. George sighs and walks over to the balcony. 

“Off your balcony? Dream- where are you going?” George asks crossing his arms. Dream knew he couldn’t come up with a good reason so he decided to just admit what was happening. He told him about Fundy and his plans to run away with him. When he looks at the other’s face again George looked- well not happy but not surprised. 

“Dream- do you really think this will work out well?” George asks. Dream nods a bit.

“Yah- why wouldn’t it?” Dream asks as he tilts his head thinking. George had no clue what he should do honestly. He should stop Dream and talk some sense into him- but he decided that this would just be easier to let Dream live out this little fantasy and then come back when he realizes how dumb it was. 

“Ok…just…be careful ok? I’ll cover for you,” George says as he smiles and shakes his head. Dream smiles more and nods. 

“Thank you so much George!” Dream says as he climbs down the vines. He then quickly runs off making his way to meet up with Fundy. George watches and shakes his head. He had a bad feeling though as he watches Dream run off. 

At the same time Fundy was leaving L’Manburg to meet with Philza. He thinks as he walks, his hands in his pockets. He hears someone walking closer and his ears perk up. Fundy sees Dream walking over as he smiles and just runs over to Dream. Dream was a bit superseded when Fundy basically tackles him in a hug. He hugs him back though as he just cuddles the other happily. 

“Where are we gonna go?” Dream asks as he keeps hugging Fundy. 

“My grandpa is gonna marry us! Then we can leave tomorrow! I just need to get some stuff together!” Fundy giggles as he nuzzles against the other. Dream nods as they just cuddle the other happily. 

“Ok! Let’s go before someone sees us,” Fundy says and pulls away. He grabs Dream’s hand and leads him to Philza. 

Once they arrive Fundy pulls Dream into a room where Philza and Ranboo where. 

“We’re here!” Fundy says and smiles at the two, “Are you ready?” 

Philza nods a bit and rubs his eyes, “Are you sure you want to do this?” The two nod and Philza sighs before nodding, “Ok. If you say so.” The two smile and just stand in front of Philza. 

“Alright. Fundy repeat ever me,” Philza says. Fundy nods at that. 

“I Fundy”  
“I Fundy”  
“Take Dream”  
“Take Dream”  
“To be my wedded husband”  
“To be my wedded husband”  
“to have and to hold, from this day forward”  
“to have and to hold, from this day forward”  
“for better, for worse”  
“for better, for worse”  
“for richer, for poorer”  
“for richer, for poorer”  
“in sickness and in health”   
“in sickness and in health”   
“to love and to cherish”  
“to love and to cherish”  
“till death do us part”   
“till death do us part!”

Philza nods and looks at Dream.   
“Now your turn.” The two repeat the vows- obviously switching the names. 

“till death do us part.” Dream finishes. Philza smiles a bit and nods. 

“You may now kiss the groom.” The two smile and pull each other closer kissing. Ranboo claps as he watches. Fundy and Dream pull away. Once the two pull away they smile at Philza. 

“Thank you so much!” Fundy says and smiles at Ranboo, “Thank you also!” Philza just nods a bit. 

“Be safe ok. If you need any help once you run off feel free to come to me. I’ll give you a hand,” Philza states. He didn’t want them to get hurt. 

“Thanks Philza! You’re the best grandpa I could ever ask for!” Fundy yells happily as he hugs him. 

“I have to go before anyone knows I’m gone,” Dream says and kisses Fundy again, “I’ll see you later.” Dream heads off. Fundy thanks Philza and Ranboo again before heading off as well. 

“Philza- is this a good idea…them together,” Ranboo asks. Philza just shakes his head. 

“Honestly- I don’t know. It will either be good or horrible,” he admits. Ranboo nods and just thinks as he looks down. 

“I hope it goes well. They seem sweet together,” Ranboo states. Philza just nods in agreement. 

“They are sweet together. I’m just worried about how everyone else will react.” The two talk a bit more as they wonder how it could end. Both had a feeling it wouldn’t go well.


	7. Technoblade…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade causes a fight

Tommy and Tubbo smile as they walk threw the neutral land. They’ve been out for a while as they enjoy the time together. Eventually though Tubbo glances up and thinks. 

“Come on Tommy! We should head back to L’Manburg. It’s hot and I don’t want you to get us into a fight,” Tubbo says as he goes to walk back.

“I won’t!” Tommy says defensively, “Anyway you can get in fights just as easily as I can!”

“No one gets in fights as easily as you Tommy,” Tubbo laughs as he nods a bit. Unfortunately with that Technoblade sees the two. 

“Tommy! Tubbo!” Techno calls out as he walks to them. The two look over- Tommy glaring and Tubbo looking worried.

“Technoblade! What do you need,” Tommy asks, he was listening to Tubbo he knew that another fight would result in Eret punishing the participants.

“Do you two know where Fundy is! I’m looking for him,” Techno growls looking- angry. Tommy glares more at that.

“Why would I know! Why are you looking for him!” Tommy snaps before Tubbo pulls him back. 

“No! We don’t know where he is-“ Tubbo answers. Techno seemed upset at that and a little suspicious but he just turns away to leave. Unfortunately at that time a smiling happy Fundy walks over to them. 

“Techno! Tommy! Tubbo!” Fundy calls out waving. Tubbo’s eyes widen as he mentally curses at this bad timing. 

“Fundy! There you are,” Techno says as he glares at him, “Did you think you could hide from me?”

“Hum? No! Why would I hide from you,” Fundy says smiling. He didn’t want to find Dream’s friend- that was not a good post marriage activity. 

“Fight me! Right now you coward!” Techno yells as he pulls his sword out. 

“No! We don’t need to fight!” Fundy says taking a step back. Tommy glares and pulls his own sword out. 

“Fundy! Stop being a coward! Let’s fight this asshole!” Tommy yells. 

“Tommy, no! Please,” Fundy says and tries to grab his arm. Techno smirks as Tommy ignores Fundy and goes to stab the pig. Fundy and Tubbo watch in horror as Tommy and Techno fight. Neither knew how to stop them- and they both knew who would most likely win. Tommy was holding his own well but they didn’t know for how long. Fundy decided he couldn’t just do nothing so he tries to stop them. 

“Tommy! Stop it! You’ll make things worse,” Fundy says trying to step between them. Tommy frowns and looks at the other. 

“Fundy I can’t ju-“ Tommy didn’t get to finish though. As soon as he turned away Techno stabs his sword onto the other’s side. Everyone is silent for a moment before Techno pulls his sword out and scoffs before walking off. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo says and goes to try and help him. Tommy just falls over as he holds his side. 

“It’s fine! It’s just a scratch-“ Tommy says and laughs a bit. He coughs out blood as his breathing becomes heavier. 

“Tommy…I…I’m sorry- I didn’t think…this would happen-“ Fundy whispers as he covers his mouth. 

“Hey- stop acting like I’m gonna die! It takes more then a stab wound to kill me,” Tommy says but his eyes were becoming more dull. 

“Should we take him to L’Manburg-“ Tubbo asks. Fundy nods a bit though was frozen with shock. 

“I won’t make it back there. Fundy- just venge me…ok?” Tommy asks. Fundy nods as he watches Tommy take one more shallow breath before he goes still. Tubbo’s eyes were wide as he begins to cry quietly. Fundy stands up and grabs Tommy’s sword. He runs off to find Techno. Tubbo just picks Tommy’s body up and begins to carry him back to L’Manburg. 

Once Fundy sees Techno, who was just walking looking pretty proud of himself, he just charges at him. Techno’s eyes widen as he turns around and quickly pulls his sword out. 

“You bastard!” Fundy yells, “You killed him! How dare you.” Fundy keeps swinging his sword at the other. 

“You shouldn’t have been a coward and let your friend die for you!” Techno gloats as he goes to swing. Fundy, seeing red, lunges at him slamming his head into the other’s neck and the sword into his chest. Techno’s eyes widen as he drops his sword and stumbles back falling over. Fundy glares at him and just pulls the sword out. 

“Fundy! What the fuck have you done!” he hears Tubbo call out. Fundy’s eyes widen and looks around. In his rage he didn’t noticed he attacked him in the middle of the SMP. Fundy drops the sword as he looks at Tubbo. 

“Tubbo…I-“ Fundy begins to say as he shakes a bit. 

“Fundy! Run! Eret is coming. If they catch you- they’ll kill you!” Tubbo quickly says. Fundy nods as he shakes a bit as he runs off. His eyes water a bit as he runs into the forest. He shakes a bit as he realizes he was crying. Fundy runs until he physically collapses. He just lays on the ground as he curls up and cries. Fundy was shaking as he thinks. 

“Tommy…I’m sorry…I…wish I could do better…” Fundy mumbles as he closes his eyes. He was cold and scared- but he was to exhaust as he falls asleep. 

“Poor kid”  
“Should we take him back? He killed Technoblade!”  
“Techno dug his own grave- come on. Let’s get him back.”  
“Ok”


	8. A/N- New Story

Hey! So I just wanted to state that I made a new fanfic called “Like Father, Like Son” it’s a Dadschlatt fanfic with Tubbo and Dream as his kids! It’s mainly about their family dynamics and it’s a lot of angst

There is a lot of alcoholism and neglect in it but yah! I’m proud of it so if you like my writing and want some angst DadSchlatt go check it out! 

Now back to your regularly posted, anti slow burn tragedy! 

Oh! Also thank you guys so much for the love this story is getting!   
-Taz


	9. A Bittersweet Night

Fundy slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He was shivering, cold, and hungry. He was inside though. He slowly sits up and sniffles as he looks around. 

“Good, you’re awake,” a voice says as Fundy turns to look at the voice. He sighs a bit seeing Ranboo. 

“Oh hi-“ he says. Ranboo walks over and just hands him something to eat. Fundy smiles a bit as he begins to nibble on the food. 

“Why did you kill Techno…” Ranboo asks as he just stares at the ground. Fundy felt sick as he heard that. Oh yah.

“I…was just angry and…I wasn’t thinking…” Fundy whispers, “I’m sorry…” Ranboo just nods a bit and sighs. 

“It’s ok- Dream is here by the way,” Ranboo says and stands up before walking out to go tell Philza and Dream Fundy was awake. 

Fundy sighs as he rubs his eyes. He thinks and just stands up he still felt exhausted and well not exactly happy for obvious reasons. He walks out and sees the other three talking. He sees Dream and just blushes a bit- though guilt overwhelmed him. 

“Fundy!” he hears Dream call out and runs over hugging him. Fundy’s eyes widen in shock- this wasn’t what he expected. He expected Dream to be angry at him or maybe hate him but the other just hugs him. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok!” Dream mumbles as he hugs him. Fundy just nods a bit as he holds him and cuddles the other. 

“I’m sorry-“ Fundy whispers, “I’m so sorry Dream.” He sniffles a bit as Dream just pats his head. He thinks for a moment before just kissing the fox boy. 

“I hate to break this moment up but Fundy I have set up a place for you to go,” Philza says. Fundy just pulls away and nods. 

“Ok- thank you Philza,” Fundy says as he smiles. Dream frowns and just hugs him tighter. 

“I can’t stay for long but I needed to say goodbye,” Dream says. Fundy just nods a bit as he pulls the other closer. After a moment the two move to the bedroom to spend more alone time. Fundy sighs as he sits on the bed and crosses his legs. 

“I’ll miss you,” Fundy says as he sighs a bit. Dream just nods as he leans closer and kisses him. Fundy blushes more as he kisses back. The two just end up cuddling for hours. They enjoyed their last night together for- well a while. 

“I should leave now,” Dream says after a moment. He sighs and kisses Fundy’s head before he stands up. After they say goodbye Dream heads off. Fundy slumps a bit as he thinks. He stands up and walks into the main part of the house. Wondering what the hell would happen now. 

Dream walks back inside and frowns seeing Punz waiting for him.

“Dream, I’m sorry,” Punz states, “I wanted to let you have a choice but with recent events we have to make an alliance with The Badlands. You will be marrying Bad in two days.” Dream’s eyes widen at that- oh…crap. 

“What! No! I don’t want to!” Dream snaps.

“You don’t have a choice! I’m sorry we need this alliance,” Punz says staying calm. Dream glares at him and just storms to his room. He was already married, and it wasn’t to Bad. He had to find a way out of this marriage and a way to be able to leave this place. Forever. Dream sits on his bed as he glares and thinks. There had to be something. Slowly the door opens and George walks inside and over to the other. 

“Dream, I’m so sorry,” George says as he sits down and pats his arm. Dream glances at him smirking now. 

“I’m getting out of this George! But I need your help,” Dream asks. George nods a bit.

“I’ll help! Just tell me what to do,” George says. Dream stands up and grabs a paper and begins to write a note. He hands it to George once he folded it.

“Can you bring this to Philza. Please don’t read it-“ Dream says. George nods as he puts the paper away. 

“Thanks George. I don’t know want I would do without you-“


End file.
